


Science Class

by MATHJOON



Category: Daybreak (TV), Get Even (TV 2020), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Koreaboos, Cheating, Crossdressing Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Feminization, High School, Kindergarten, M/M, Mentioned Donald Trump, Multi, Oli London - Freeform, Science, Shameless Smut, So Married, Top Wesley Fists, Wes gets married, Yorkiepoos, then jimin marries olivia, to jimin, vma's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATHJOON/pseuds/MATHJOON
Summary: As Jin And Hoseok Looked over they Silently sat next to him silently talking to him.“ He’s He’s Fraud” Olivia screamed storming herself to a table near the trash cans.By Now Austin ”Wes” Crute Walked in with his little son Mao Mao Wanatabe.As jin face Flamed red he told Jimin “ Tell me what is wrong”.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Wesley Fists/ Olivia, Wesley Fists/Park Jimin, Wesley Fists/Turbo Pokaski | Turbo Bro Jock
Kudos: 3





	Science Class

“Eh My Gawd” Olivia screamed as Park Jimin Sat in her seat.

“Shoo you little dog” Olivia said to him. Instead he just sat their like a block of ice, "No”

He said. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” She yelled attracting attention.

“As Jin And Hoseok Looked over they Silently sat next to him silently talking to him.

“ He’s He’s Fraud” Olivia screamed storming herself to a table near the trash cans.

By Now Austin”Wes” Crute Walked in with his little son Mao Mao Wanatabe.

As jin face Flamed red he told Jimin

“ Tell me what is wrong”.

“Olivia is Trying to take Wes and my child from me” He said coolly .

“But why though I thought she hated him , she said she wanted to choke him” Jungkook Exclaimed.

“OKAY SO GO GET HIM BACK” I Said ( Your RM).

As Jimin got up out his seat he went over to Wes, Olivia , And Mao Mao .


End file.
